


Автозамена

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, Kink, Language, M/M, Stony-bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кинк: РевностьРазмер: мини, 4300Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: R за выраженияКатегория: слэшЖанр: романсВселенная: комиксвёрс плюс авторские фаноныКраткое содержание: иногда, чтобы понять друг друга, нужно ошибиться. И не раз.Краткое содержание-2: автозамена по Фрейду ))))подумалось, что Тони мог бы поколдовать над телефоном Стива и сделать так, чтоб автозамена выдавала что-то пошлое все время)а Стив как раз вот вошел вкус переписок смскамии началооось))Предупреждения: использованы многочисленные сетевые мемы на тему Т9, сомнительный авторский юмор





	Автозамена

«Ты гей?»

Стив вписался плечом в дверной косяк и не заметил. Попытался сообразить, что могло натолкнуть Тони на эту мысль, пробежал глазами сообщения, которыми они обменивались накануне.

Ну, пожалуй, если ты гений и умеешь читать между строк…

Телефон снова глухо звякнул.

«Прости, Кэп. Автозамена. Так где ты?»

Стив поспешно стёр «да, а у тебя с этим проблемы?» и без колебаний отослал координаты. Хотелось добавить к ним ещё что-то — например, написать, что только что чуть не выдал Тони свою тайну, или спросить, как тот относится к парням, играющим за другую лигу, или ещё какую-нибудь глупость в том же роде, но он не решился. Их с Тони отношения и без того были хрупкими, как весенний лёд, и он до смерти боялся однажды не получить никакого ответа. Лучше не рисковать.

«Жри подарок».

Стив с интересом ждал продолжения, и оно не замедлило последовать.

«Жри».

«ЖДИ! Твою мать, какое бревно ты мне прислал вместо телефона! Я с ним разведусь».

«Разберусь».

Стив едва успел вклиниться между сообщениями и послал своё.

«Я выдрал самый надёжный».

Пауза, во время которой Стив осознавал, завершилась коротким:

«Это заразно. Я взорвусь».

Стрёкот отвлёк Стива от того, чтобы уточнить у Тони, правильно ли он понял его ближайшие намерения — от Старка можно было ожидать чего угодно, а реактор, в конце концов, был небольшой контролируемой бомбой, вставленной в грудь, — и рядом с ним на скамейку опустился небольшой дрон демаскирующих цветов.

— Господи, Тони, — пробормотал Стив и быстро вынул из манипуляторов коробку. Дрон подмигнул ему зелёным огоньком и стремительно стартовал, не дав возможности передать что-нибудь в ответ.

«Посылка невесте».

Стив застонал и попытался всё исправить, но Тони ответил мгновенно.

«Я настаиваю: в еблом ты».

В коробке оказался контейнер, содержимое которого заставило Стива вздрогнуть. Ало-сине-белый туман клубился, как живой, точно требовал выпустить себя на волю. К крышке, снабжённой сканером отпечатков, был небрежно прилеплен стикер с одним-единственным словом.

Его именем — к счастью, написанным без ошибок.

Не спуская взгляда с контейнера, Стив полез за телефоном и набил, не глядя:

"Спасибо. Уверен, что это безобразно?"

Короткая пауза разразилась целой серией сообщений.

"Нам точно нужно сделать что-нибудь с этими ошибками".

"Да, безопасно, он будет случаться только тебя. Тонкая настройка. Один ты потерял, будет справедливо, если..."

Стив ждал продолжения, но его не последовало. Тогда он осторожно откупорил контейнер, и сине-алый туман выполз наружу, как небольшое патриотичное привидение. Помедлив немного, оно поколебалось и с неожиданной стремительностью кинулось к Стиву, обвилось вокруг запястья и...

Свободной рукой Стив схватил телефон.

"Тони! Оно сосёт ся!"

"Проклятье. Всасывается! Проникает под кожу, уже совсем там. Холодное. Как это убрать?"

Мучительно-долгая пауза. Потом — как раз когда Стив убедился в том, что не умирает прямо сейчас, и туман, растёкшийся у него под кожей, незаметен снаружи и, судя по всему, не причиняет никакого вреда, телефон коротко брякнул. 

"Попробуй в еле".

Стив обдумал это предложение, оглядел аллейку, безлюдную в этот час, и что было силы врезал по стоявшей неподалёку бессмысленной бетонной стене, сплошь изрисованной граффити.

Боли не было. На самом деле, его кулак даже не успел коснуться образчиков паршивого вкуса и дурных манер: руку мгновенно и бесшумно обняло металлом, грубое "Джим — пидор!" пошло трещинами и развалилось, и в лицо Стиву полетело бетонное крошево.

Полетело — и не достигло цели. Разжмурившись, Стив удивлённо провёл пальцами по векам. Обычная кожа. Пальцы тоже были обычные, живые.

"Подумал, тебе неуютно с голой задницей", — сообщил телефон. 

"Ты хотел сказать — с голыми руками?" — тщательно проверяя каждое слово, уточнил Стив.

В ответ Тони прислал смайлик-дразнилку с высунутым языком.

— Ага, — пробормотал Стив и принялся убирать осколки бетона. — Я так и думал, что нет.

***

"Как дела? Я знаю, это банально, но мне правда не всё равно".

Стиву было больше чем не всё равно. Вместе с Вандой и Сэмом они сумели прижать к ногтю банду наркодилеров, уютно засевшую на Манхэттене и толкавшую дурь по школам. Работать под самым носом правительства было чертовски сложно, а от мыслей о том, сколько ещё мерзавцев выбралось из нор, заслышав о разброде в стане Мстителей, у Стива сжимались кулаки. 

— Модный щит, — заметила Ванда, как ему показалось, осуждающе. За несколько дней тренировок Стив научился обращаться с подарком Тони так, словно всю жизнь им владел и не знал ничего другого. Щит, он же броня, слушался каждого движения и даже мысли, мгновенно возникая в месте угрожающего удара и атакуя со внушающей восторг и ужас мощью. — А я и не знала, что ты наведывался на Базу.

— Я не наведывался, — ответил Стив, но веры в её глазах не увидел. Кроме того — он мог поручиться, — у Ванды появилась тайна, и он дорого бы дал за то, чтобы её узнать. Не потому, что не считал команду вправе иметь и хранить секреты, но так было спокойней. Если чему Стива и научил прошлый кошмарный год, так это тому, что каждый чёртов секрет — всё равно что бомба с проржавевшим часовым механизмом. Ты можешь не слышать тиканья, можешь искренне считать, что всё забылось и поросло быльём, можешь быть уверен в том, что от одной старой тайны не будет большого вреда, но однажды взрыв всё равно прозвучит, разрушая всё, что успело стать тебе дорого в мире. 

"Я в порядке".

Конечно, чего ещё он мог ожидать в ответ. Стив так устал, что не мог себя заставить написать ещё что-нибудь, просто лежал и смотрел на светящийся экранчик. Конечно, Тони больше ничего не напишет, глупо даже наде...

"Заезжал на Базу. Там конь не валялся. Пришлось переебать всё по винтику".

Стив невольно улыбнулся и даже не смог заставить себя устыдиться этого. Подождал, пока Тони сам осознает ошибку, и получил вдогонку:

"Да, да, перебрать. Но это слишком мягкое слово. Что-то ты сегодня молчаливый, Кэп. Поганый день?"

"Устал", — написал Стив и прибавил, чувствуя, как тело снова наливается силами, — "твой щит мне спас сегодня жизнь. Дважды. Не знаю, как сказать спасибо".

"Никак, — отозвался Тони. — С этими твоими ошибками ты такого понапишешь, что даже я похерею".

Пауза.

"Покраснею, чёрт возьми! Давай о простых делах. Я вот сегодня здорово позанимался с Роуди. Отдался сто сорок раз".

Стив уставился на телефон, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к вискам и отчего-то к паху. 

"Отжался! Надо встроить в эту ерунду спелл-чекер!"

Неожиданная мысль заставила Стива отвлечься от тревожащих мыслей о том, как именно Тони тренировался вместе с Роуди. Вряд ли они только отжимались. Должны были быть и упражнения на верхний плечевой, и на пресс. Много пота, мало облегающей ткани, предельная интимность двух разгорячённых тел, и кстати, может быть, Роуди держал Тони за ноги, когда тот делал скручивания для прямых живота? Возможно, даже сидел на нём, и каждый раз, поднимаясь, Тони оказывался на расстоянии поцелуя?

Стива пробило горячим потом ревности, возбуждения и стыда. Ох, оказаться бы рядом с Тони, и бог знает, чем всё это могло закончиться — теперь, когда нечего было бояться потерять его дружбу. Стив сам разбил её вдребезги, и оказалось, что их с Тони отношения — гораздо больше.

"Стив? Так задумался о гимнастике? Расслабься, Роуди — не блондинка с третьим размером, а с друзьями детства я не сплю".

"Я тоже".

Стив отправил это сообщение ещё до того, как сообразил, что делать этого, пожалуй, не стоило. Телефон помолчал немного и высветил загадочное:

"А я-то был уверован".

"Нет", — написал Стив. — "Бак не даёт мне покоя, всё рвётся просить у тебя прощения. Я не знаю, стоит ли".

"Знаешь ведь", — ответил Тони и замолчал надолго. Проклиная себя за неосторожность, Стив гипнотизировал взглядом мобильник, потом схватил его и написал:

"Это я должен просить прощения. И за эти разговоры тоже. Нужно было сразу тебе сказать, а теперь уже поздно я спохватился облегчаться".

"Надеюсь, что ты не это имел в виду", — последовал ответ. — "И ты вправду так считаешь? Стив Роджерс, капитан, лёг на спину и поднял лапки? Не самая худшая поза, но тебе не идёт".

Не выдержав — он был сыт сообщениями по горло и до смерти соскучился по хрипловатому голосу, пробиравшему до самых печёнок, — Стив набрал номер. Гудок за гудком уходил в пустоту, и он почти наяву увидел Тони: как тот сидит в своей чудовищной футболке с дырами от кислоты и припоя, забившись в нору где-нибудь в самой глубине Базы, и смотрит на разрывающийся мобильник.

Потом трубку всё-таки подняли — в ту же секунду, как Стив решил не мучить ни Тони, ни себя. 

— Аргумент, — устало сказал Тони. — Ладно, я был неправ, ты по-прежнему упрямый и не умеешь сдаваться. 

— Тони, — еле слыша себя сквозь гремящий в ушах пульс, сказал Стив, — может, будем созваниваться иногда? Вот как сейчас. Быстрее. Меньше ошибок. Не приходится краснеть, если напишешь что-нибудь не то.

— Нет, — мгновенно отрубил Тони. — И прежде чем ты начнёшь загоняться, дай мне объяснить, почему именно нет.

Стив мог бы многое на это ответить. Сказать, что прекрасно понимает, как Тони оскорблён и обижен, и каким болезненным для него стало осознание того, что всё это время он не только вкладывал в проект "Мстители" едва ли не больше всех, но и относился к команде почти как к семье, и это оказалось невзаимно. Мог припомнить самому себе, как оставил вчерашнего соратника в промороженном бункере, в полуразбитом костюме, не удосужившись даже вернуться и проверить, а способен ли тот летать, мог найти ещё множество причин, по которым им не стоило бы портить друг другу нервы, пытаясь вновь собрать разбитое. 

Но верил Стив совсем в другое.

Им нужно было заново найти друг друга, ему и Тони Старку. Нужно, как дышать, как знать, что где-то вдалеке есть место, которое можно назвать домом — и люди, которых можно назвать своими. Люди, которые не предадут и не отвернутся. Хотя бы один человек, который окажется чище и лучше капитана Стива Роджерса, ради благой цели собственными руками развалившего всё, что было нужно и дорого, и теперь мечтающего исправить то, что натворил. Готового собирать его заново изо всех сил: по осколочку, до крови обрезаясь бритвенно-острыми краями разлетевшегося прошлого, путаясь и сбиваясь с пути — но если только Тони даст ему шанс...

— Почему нет? — хрипло спросил он, ожидая услышать в ответ что угодно от "потому что поздно, поезд ушёл" до "щит я послал тебе только чтоб совесть не мучила, а дальше валяй-ка сам". Всё это было бы, безусловно, справедливо — и ничего подобного от Тони услышать было попросту невозможно. Не такой он был человек.

— Потому, Кэп, что никакая автозамена не ошибается так глобально и круто, как ты и я, — сказал Тони. — Стоит начать — и пошло-поехало, одно цепляется за другое, и вот уже ты в бешенстве, я в бешенстве и ужасе, а мир трясётся вокруг. Может быть, когда-нибудь это и изменится, но уж точно не сию секунду.

Стив помолчал. Слышно было, как Тони часто дышит в трубку: слишком, демаскирующе часто, почти как он сам.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Стив. — Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я никогда тебя не ненавидел и никогда не хотел тебя убить. Никогда…

— Я знаю, — отозвался Тони. — Просто имей в виду: я не совсем дурак, Кэп, кем бы ты меня ни считал. А теперь клади трубку. Сам я не смогу — так и буду сидеть тут, как сопливая старлетка, да слушать, как ты дышишь.

Повесить трубку было труднее, чем голыми руками поднять гору, но Стив справился — и тут же снова схватил нагревшийся телефон, набил, не глядя:

«Если передумаешь — я от тебя не так уж далеко. Если выебу сейчас же, буду жопа к утру».

Последовала пауза, и Тони, наконец, ответил:

«Самокритичненько, Кэп. Жопа ты не только к утру, имей в виду. И сри спокойно».

Отчего-то, пересмотрев всю эту дикую переписку, Стив почувствовал не возмущение и не стыд, даже не досаду, а странное, ни на чём не основанное умиротворение — и, наконец, сумел уснуть, всё ещё слыша в ушах голос Тони.

***

«х.ы. Х.ы! ХЫхЫХЫЫЫЫЫ!..»

Стив выплюнул мятную пену и в задумчивости уставился на телефон, с которым теперь не расставался. Перевёл взгляд на лицо, заросшее до самых глаз, и в который раз задумался, не стоит ли побриться. Борода была чем-то вроде маски, делала его старше, давала ощущение защищённости, пусть и ложное. С другой стороны, Тони, должно быть, очень её не одобрит… если, конечно, вообще увидит. 

Ответа всё не было, и Стив взял власть в свои руки.

«Не пойму, — напечатал он, — что ты хотел сказать?»

«Я — ничего, — пришёл ответ. — А вот моя задница, очевидно, хотела. Сунул твой раритет в задний карман джинсов».

Стив невольно усмехнулся: в этом был весь Тони. Вечно с головой, устремлённой в будущее — и способный просидеть на горсти шурупов просто потому, что лень отвлекаться на ерунду, когда ещё не всё изобретено.

«Передавай ей привет, — написал Стив. — Хотя, похоже, она надо мной смеялась».

Пауза, во время которой Стив почти решился расстаться с бородой. Он вспомнил воинов-крестоносцев с их обетами — не бриться и не мыться, например, пока не будет взят Иерусалим, — и решил, что это слишком старомодно даже для него.

«Целую».

Он уставился на коротенькое словцо, не веря своим глазам. Да, после того их разговора напрямую прошло уже почти два месяца, и в ближнем кругу Стив успел заработать прозвище Капитан Телефон, но до такого…

«Это ты? — спросил он. — Или снова…? Может, прислать ей отдельный телефон?»

«Это уже я, — безжалостно ответил Тони, заставив его сердце подпрыгнуть и взметнуться, как котёнок за клубком. Тёплое, царапающее, невыносимо нежное чувство. — Хотел немножко поиздеваться».

Что ж, ему удалось. Стив улыбался полдня, вспоминая это короткое «целую», и даже вышибая дух из случайно попавшегося под руку сукина сына, решившего поучить жену кулаками — ох, как Стив ненавидел таких трусов, отыгрывающихся за собственную ничтожность на тех, кто слабей! — он улыбался.

— Блин, Кэп, — сказал Клинт, когда от домашнего тирана осталась слабо пузырящаяся, источающая раскаяние лужа. — Я всецело поддерживаю и разделяю, но, может, тебе съездить поискать Халка? Спустили бы пар.

Стив осмотрел жалкие остатки мерзавца, когда-то считавшего себя всесильным, и наклонился к испуганному ребёнку, прятавшемуся за юбкой матери.

— Привет, герой, — сказал он, — знаешь, твоя мама — замечательная женщина. Она тебя защищала и не давала в обиду, так ведь? 

Пара блестящих глаз смотрела на него из складок, точно из норы. Неотрывно и внимательно.

— А я тебя знаю, — сказал ребёнок. — Ты — Капитан Америка, только без щита. Мама! Давай позвоним в полицию!

Стив поперхнулся заготовленной короткой речью. Мать зашикала на отпрыска, виновато глядя в глаза компании, только что оформившей ей самый быстрый и окончательный развод, и сказала извиняющимся тоном:

— Мы не очень-то богаты, Джейми всё мечтает выиграть в лотерею.

— А это даже лучше, — воодушевлённо заявил младенец Иуда в человеческом обличии. — Ты знаешь, какую за него дают награду?

— Лучше нам уйти, — предложил Клинт, помялся немного и полез за портмоне. — Вот, купите ему что-нибудь от нас.

— Комиксы, — мрачно сказала женщина. — Про Капитана Америку. Мне страшно неловко, сэр, но все эти слухи. Что у вас не всё ладно в команде. Дети любят простые вещи: хорошие парни не дерутся с хорошими парнями, всё в этом роде.

— Не только дети, мэм, — буркнул Стив. 

Всю дорогу до их временного убежища он тискал в кармане телефон, мечтая о двух вещах: вымыться и позвонить Тони. Хорошо, хотя бы написать. Ему это было нужно, как нужна пара глотков горячительного в конце тяжёлого, муторного дня, и даже если вместо Тони ему снова напишет задница Тони — что ж, не худший вариант. Задница там была что надо, Стив половину жизни в новом времени потратил на то, чтобы как следует проводить её взглядом. 

А вторую половину — на то, чтоб не попасться.

Он стукнул дверью своей так называемой спальни — пары комнатушек в подвале, когда-то принадлежавшем Церкви Святой Алисии, прижался спиной к дощатой стене, в который раз подумал о том, что святая была чертовски неприхотлива — и услышал голос.

— Добрый вечер, Стив.

Очень медленно Стив открыл глаза. Стоявший перед ним тип был ему смутно знаком — кажется, в новостях мелькало что-то, но давно и без подробностей, — и совершенно точно принадлежал к той же профессиональной сфере, что и Локи. Само по себе это, возможно, и не было криминалом, но Стив не любил колдунов вообще, а этот конкретный, высокий и исключительно самоуверенный хлыщ, не понравился ему особенно.

— Как вы сюда попали? — он тут же понял, что вопрос этот довольно глуп, и поморщился. — Вам вообще знакомо понятие «частная собственность»?

Незваный визитёр поднял бровь и сделался похожим на ироничного дракона. 

— О, приношу свои извинения, капитан. В следующий раз, когда мне потребуется поговорить с вами по щекотливому вопросу, я непременно объявлю о своём приходе как полагается.

Стив мгновенно представил себе разноцветное небо, трубные звуки фанфар и птиц, сыплющихся с облаков вперемешку с лягушками и кровавым дождём. Или как там положено являться современным колдунам — в порталах?

— Лучше не стоит, — сказал он. — Я вас вспомнил. Вы — доктор Стивен Стрэндж. Могу я узнать, что вам нужно?

— К вашим услугам, — раскланялся Стрэндж и чуть шлёпнул угол плаща, потянувшийся было к забытой Стивом книге. Плащ обиженно замер и повис. — Нам нужно поговорить о Тони, капитан.

Стив даже о плаще позабыл. В кармане, где хранился телефон, началась бурная деятельность, кто-то — Тони, кто ещё! — точно чувствуя неладное, слал сообщение за сообщением, но Стив решил разбираться с проблемами по очереди.

— Что с ним? — он нахмурился и шагнул вперёд. — Вы вообще знакомы? Это странно. Тони терпеть не может магию и всё, что с ней связано.

— Знакомы, — Стрэндж одарил его слишком внимательным, каким-то прозекторским взглядом прозрачных глаз. — Магия и наука соприкасаются гораздо теснее, чем это принято считать у людей непосвящённых.

«И ты такой и есть» буквально повисло в воздухе, как если бы Стрэндж писал огненными письменами. Стив напрягся ещё больше. 

— Хорошо, вы знакомы, — продолжил он, — и у Тони, надо полагать, проблемы, раз вы здесь?

— На самом деле проблемы у меня, — почти нежно поведал Стрэндж. — Видите ли, я не привык встречаться с человеком, сердце которого разбито на множество осколков. Но Тони Старк нравится мне гораздо больше, чем я мог бы предположить и, смею надеяться, я тоже привлёк его внимание. 

В груди Стива словно поселился средних размеров булыжник. Наливаясь тяжестью и ворочаясь где-то между лёгкими и сердцем, он рос и заполнял собой пространство, угрожая вообще прекратить всякую нормальную активность. Это была даже не ревность как таковая, а нечто гораздо большее, и Стив никак не мог сообразить, как справиться с этим чудовищем, ежесекундно набиравшем силу.

— Привлёк… внимание? — переспросил он хрипло.

— Именно, капитан, — Стрэндж недобро посмотрел на него. — О. Вижу, мои подозрения оказались верными. Просить вас отступиться я не стану, вы никогда по доброй воле не оставите Тони в покое, так ведь? 

Стив ничего не ответил. Все его силы сейчас уходили на то, чтобы не броситься вперёд, хватая несуществующий щит. Хорошие парни не стоят против хороших парней, да, всё правильно, но прямо сейчас, когда нечем делалось дышать от камня, растущего в груди, думать об этом получалось плохо.

— Не знаю, какие у вас намерения, — отрывисто произнёс он. С каждым словом камень всё рос и тяжелел, пока в груди не сдавило окончательно. — Но лучше бы _вам_ отступиться, доктор.

Стрэндж как-то неуловимо развернулся, расправив плечи и сделавшись ещё выше. Показалось даже, что его голова вот-вот упрётся в низкий потолок, метнулись какие-то стремительные тени, похожие на воронов, плащ хлопнул, как на бешеном ветру, на секунду показалось, что невидимой ладонью Стива толкают назад, но отступать было нельзя, невозможно.

Борясь с ветром, которого не было и который толкал его назад, Стив стоял насмерть. Секунда, другая, давление стало нестерпимым.

И лопнуло, зазвенев в ушах колокольцами. Проморгавшись, Стив обнаружил, что сидит в углу комнаты, в затылке у него гудит, а телефон, зажатый в руке, негодующе подмигивает значками непрочитанных сообщений.

«Стив».

«Кэп! Стив, чёрт тебя дери!»

«Да какого ж чёрта, я тебе не заботливая еврейская мамочка. Отзовись!»

«Ты в курсе, что спасённая семейка только что дала интервью СNN? Росс рвёт и мудак».

«…и мечет. Надеюсь, вы догадались запечь донат».

«Залечь на дно!»

Не особенно понимая, что делает, Стив написал:

«Приходил Стрэндж. Это правда, что ты к нему неверно дрючишь?»

«…неровно дышишь».

Тони прислал ошалевший смайл с выпученными глазами.

«Два яйцеголовых иногда встречаются поспорить. Основной инициатор — алкоголь, так что не слишком часто. Кэп, вы точно надёжно залегли?»

Стив прислушался. Их берлогу никто не штурмовал, их даже вряд ли засекли — Стив, возможно, потерял имя и щит, но военный опыт и знания остались при нём, а что до Клинта, так тот, помимо встроенного в глаза оптического прицела, обладал ещё бесценной способностью находить наименее очевидные убежища. 

«Да, мы тут как на подводке».

«Гадостно слышать, — отозвался Старк. — Кэп, постарайся больше так не отдаваться».

«Не покусаться!»

«Да твою же мать. Не попа-дать-ся!»

«По-моему, последнее ещё хуже всего, что было до».

Камень в груди таял, растворялся, оставляя ноющую горечь, но Стив запретил себе концентрироваться на ней. Он ведь не думал, что Тони в самом деле запрётся в Башне, перестанет видеться с людьми, будет раз за разом пережёвывать события прошлого? Конечно, нет. Он даже не хотел этого, он хотел, чтобы Тони был счастлив, несмотря ни на что, даже на собственное неумение быть счастливым. И вот, как только выяснилось, что кто-то другой, не он сам, питает к Старку интерес…

«Я рыдаю».

«Вот это вряд ли, — отозвался Тони. — Если бы я собирал ДЖАРВИСа таким дислектиком, он бы заимелся каждую секунду».

«Ревную».

«Заикался».

Наверное, они оба сейчас выглядели одинаково сбитыми с толку и растерянными. Стив, по крайней мере, был уверен в том, что так оно и есть: он сам был слишком измучен приступом ревности, чтобы держать лицо, а Тони… как знать, что было у него на уме. Может быть, действительно Стивен Стрэндж. Может быть — он, Стив Роджерс, человек без единой капли магии и отнюдь не гениальный, с нелёгким — он это знал, — характером и жёсткими принципами, жить без которых было бы, возможно, проще.

Но вот беда: Стив не умел. Он помедлил ещё немного и написал:

«Пойду искать мазь от стояков».

Тони ответил румяным смайликом. Помедлил и прислал:

«Я готов повторить вопрос, с которого всё началось».

Стив не удержался и ответил ему парочкой смайликов, держащихся за руки под разноцветной радужной дугой.

«Похудеть модно», — отозвался Тони. 

Стив его понял. Он и сам, в общем, охреневал, и чем дальше, тем больше. 

***

«Я скоро буду жопа».

Прыжком и перекатом, прямиком в сухие листья, скопившиеся в низине между поваленными деревьями. Телефон можно было оставить на базе — лучше было оставить на базе! — но Стив просто не мог себя заставить. В конце концов, щит, подаренный Тони, работал безупречно и прикрывал ему не только сердце, но и нагрудный карман. 

Выстрел. Ещё. Ещё. Потом Ванда шарахнула силой так, что пригнулись окрестные сосны. Бункер ГИДРы, тщательно упрятанный в сибирской тайге, ещё недавно тому назад не был ни единственным, ни последним, но и Стив последние полгода не бездельничал. 

Дело было, конечно, не в сообщениях и не в том, что они с Тони имели все шансы прирасти к телефонам. Они не встречались лично, не пытались друг другу звонить — по крайней мере, Стив не пытался, дожидаясь, когда Тони дозреет сам. Но, благодаря этому искусственному ограничению или вопреки ему, Стив чувствовал себя гораздо ближе к цели, чем мог надеяться ещё несколько месяцев тому назад.

Он больше не попадался газетчикам, даже опосредованно. Статьи об очередных бандитах, задержанных неизвестными и подаренных полиции с доказательствами вины, появлялись чуть не каждую неделю, но Стив тщательно следил за тем, чтобы не выдать себя. Даже сменил позывной, став вместо Кэпа Номадом. 

Он, наконец, сумел добраться до дел, не законченных давным-давно, ещё в прошлой жизни — и уцелевшие базы ГИДРы, на которых копилась всякая дрянь, горели как спички. Ту, на которой они с Тони едва не убили друг друга, Стив раскатал по камешку с особенным наслаждением.

Кто-то пытался отстреливаться, но после того, как в дело вступила Ванда, попытки сопротивления как ножом отрезало. Сэм и Клинт уже работали внутри, пакуя пойманную добычу — Клинт, ехидна, изобразил на лбу у каждого эмблему ГИДРы несмывающимся маркером, — и, в общем и целом, операцию можно было считать оконченной. Теперь ГИДРА останется только в учебниках истории, надёжных камерах подземных тюрем да недоброй памяти людей.

Телефон снова толкнулся Стиву в грудь: Тони, прочитав то, во что превратилось его короткое послание, торопился ответить.

«Откровенно, Кэп. Откровенно».

Над пушистыми зелёными кронами загудел вертолёт, опускаясь на полянку. Стив помог погрузить в него спелёнутых, как рождественские индюшки, приспешников ГИДРы, покосился на Ванду — та щеголяла отчётливым засосом за ухом, и Стив догадывался, кто его поставил, — и сказал:

— Давайте-ка с ними. Я чуть задержусь.

«Дома! — напечатал он. — Буду дома».

Поколебался и прибавил:

«Жду тебя».

— Вот всегда так: фейерверк достаётся не всем, — съязвил Клинт и полез в вертолёт вслед за Вандой и Сэмом. Стив проводил взглядом деловитую металлическую стрекозу, повернулся к бункеру и размял кулаки.

Честное слово, разносить всю эту мерзость вручную было гораздо лучше любых боксёрских груш.

Он как раз заканчивал громить нижние этажи, как сквозь визг гнущейся арматуры, грохот бетона и жалобные завывания оседающих стен донеслось смутно знакомое стрекотание. 

Стив ещё не успел сообразить, что звук не тот, что был у вертолёта, да и команда не стала бы возвращаться, не предупредив его, как память рывком совместила то, что он слышал сейчас с тем, что уже и не надеялся услышать. Чему не было места здесь, в лесной глуши, что даже представить себе было трудно…

Тони!

Он помчался наружу, не заботясь даже о том, чтобы парой ударов кулака обрушить едва державшиеся стены. Если окажется, что ему примерещилось от долгой тоски, что Тони в кои-то веки решил проявить благоразумие и не соваться к чёрту на рога, к человеку, едва не убившему его однажды — что же, Стиву будет на что спустить пар. 

Телефон ожил снова, коротко пиликнув.

«Я люблю себя».

Пыль от недавно рухнувших перекрытий кололась в носу, заставляла слезиться глаза. Стив приостановился, и новое сообщение пришло вслед за первым.

«Себя. Я люблю себя!»

— Давно пора, — пробормотал Стив, шагая наружу гораздо медленнее, чем собирался. Он понимал, конечно, что звук садящейся брони ему причудился, но хотел потянуть минутку несбыточной надежды. — Если кто и заслуживает…

«Ты сейчас точно решишь, что у меня эго в костюм не помещается», — мрачно предрёк телефон. — «Чёртова автозамена».

Ветер, несущий запахи хвои, ракетного топлива и огромного леса, раскинувшегося на много миль вокруг, погладил Стива по разгорячённому лицу, заставил зажмуриться на мгновение. Конечно, Тони здесь нет — не может быть. Если, как громогласно шепталась светская хроника, даже знаменитому нейрохирургу, ударившемуся в оккультизм, не удалось удержаться рядом со Старком сколько-нибудь долгое время — у него, у Стива, шансов и вовсе нет…

Телефон толкнул его в грудь, словно постучался в сердце. Жмурясь от внезапного яркого солнца, Стив вытащил его и прочёл:

«Знал бы ты, как я хочу тебя голым в своей постели. В своей жизни, Кэп, только в этот раз по-настоящему, всего. Может, хоть посмотришь на меня?»

Очень медленно Стив поднял голову. Уставился на фигуру в дурацких джинсах и прожжённой футболке, на крошку-вертолёт демаскирующих цветов. Шагнул вперёд.

— Это ведь… — сказал он хрипло, показывая Тони телефон так, словно тот был скрижалью с мудростью веков или чем-то вроде того. — Ты ведь не мог мне такого написать, правда?

— Автозамена, — объяснил Тони — человек, которого не могло здесь быть просто потому что не могло. Никто не прощает просто так, когда гнев и злость утихают, как утихает буря, и в мути со дна растревоженной души проступают бесценные сокровища. Непрошеная нежность. Готовность понимать. Любовь, не знающая запретов и попирающая все доводы. Отчаянная тяга к тому, кто так отличается от тебя самого — и так идеально тебя дополняет. — Автозамена, Стив. Она просто чудеса творит.


End file.
